The Snake's Game
by C.A.M.3
Summary: Rose took her father seriously when he said to beat him at everything. And so she did. So she beat him at everything. It was a game to them. A game of hate. But what about the game of love? Rose/Scorpius
1. Intro Chapter

SNAKE'S GAME

INTRO CHAPTER

**First Year:**

Rose, being a Weasley, was almost automatically sorted into Gryffindor. Her cousins and friends welcomed her to the table and almost immediately she was popular. Her cousins, before the school year started, promised to look after her. But that was a given. The family was so close knit, nothing could come between them. They had each others backs.

Despite being so close to her family, she also wanted to make new friends. But that wasn't so hard. She was smart, like her mother. And funny, like her father. A great quidditch player, like her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. And just fun to be around. Not to mention competitive. So friends were a given. By the end of the week, she was the ringleader of her own group of friends (not to mention the guy cousins that act as her body guard)

Scorpius, being a Malfoy, was almost automatically sorted into Slytherin. He had no other siblings. His father was an only child and his mother's sister recently passed away, leaving no husband or children. Of course, being a son of a pureblood socialite family, he knew many children his age. But none of them were his best friends. He really had no best friend. Or really any friends. But he was popular nonetheless. But he played better alone.

Despite being so popular, he wanted no friends. Except maybe a few helpers for pranks and duels, he worked best alone.

A/N: HEY! SO HOW DO Y OU LIKE IT? GOOD? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 1

SNAKE'S GAME

CHAPTER ONE 1

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_My report card should be arriving home soon. As usual, all O's. That last paper in potions almost brought it down, but I got Professor to let me redo it. Didn't you say you had Professor Slughorn, too? He's the best! I'm so bad at potions, but he really helps me through it. All the other classes are so easy! I wish they had honors classes like at muggle schools._

_You should have seen Albus today! Scorpius and I almost got into a duel again... (I know I know, I shouldn't fight anyone. I shouldn't waste my time with him. He's just so __**irritating!**__) He made some comment about how I was finally growing into myself so I snapped at him. He __**laughed**__ at me! Can you believe it?! __**He**__ laughed at __**me!**__ What a git! So I pulled my wand. And the second before a teacher came around the corner, Albus stepped in front of me and jinxed him! Professor McGonagall saw it and gave him a detention. I told him I could handle myself but he said that he saw a teacher coming and didn't want me to ruin my perfect record. He said the detention was worth it. That's why he's my best mate! Always looking out for me._

_I still think Ginger thinks she's a tiger, not a kitten. You should have seen her try to attack Scorpius earlier! It was so funny watching him try to shake her claws out of him. I was dying of laughter!_

_On a darker note... Stephen broke up with me. ON THE NIGHT OF THE DANCE! I cried forever! Lily held me the entire night while Albus tried persuading us to let him kill him. I wouldn't let him. I hear he's already moved on to Mary Parkinson. Can you believe it! He broke up with __**me**__ for a __**Slytherin**__!_

_I cannot wait for Christmas! Just one week until I see you again! _

_With Love,_

_Rose_

Rose got up from the desk in the library and headed out into the cold afternoon. No body was outside. It was way too cold for that. She wrapped her scarlet scarf tighter around her neck. Fifth year was so much harder than all the other years, she barely had time for anything other than homework and studying.

Walking up to the owlery (almost slipping on the top stair) she found Albus' owl. He said she could use it whenever she wanted. He usually used James' owl anyways (it was much faster). A piece of her red-orange hair fell out of her hood and she blew it away. She tied the letter to the owl and sent it on its way.

She walked back to the stairs and, of course, slipped on the top stair. Then she felt hands on her waist, steadying her.

"Watch yourself, babe." The angelic voice came from the Slytherin devil himself.

"Don't call me babe!" I snapped back. He tucked that piece of my hair that fell out back into my hood. I jerked away. "Don't touch me." He only laughed, his angular jaw loosening.

"Relax, Weasley. You need to relax."

"I do not need to relax! You just need to keep away from me!"

"Or what?" he asked, then passed her, going into the owlery. She huffed and walked back down. Time to go back to the library to study...


	3. Chapter 2

SNAKE'S GAME

CHAPTER TWO 2

**Seventh year:**

Malfoy approached me in the halls.

"Now, Malfoy, as Head Girl I now have the right to give you detention. Don't give me any trouble."

"I know, Weasley." He smiled at me. **He **_**smiled**_** at me!** What the heck is _wrong_ with him! He walked past me and I watched him turn the corner, totally dumbfounded. Was he under the Imperious? His wand was in his pocket! He wasn't even jinxing first years! What in the world is going on here?

Walking into the courtyard, I smiled. Everything was well. The sun was shining, I had great friends, great parents, a great brother, great extended family, great grades. Except that Stephen that broke up with me in fifth year had his heart broken by his girlfriend, that snotty Parkinson girl. So he came crawling back to me two years after he broke up with me. But I didn't take him back. I can do so much better than him anyways...

The sight in front of me took me out of my reverie. Scorpius Malfoy, the most pigheaded jerk EVER was helping a first year with her homework. He looked up, just to find me staring at him.

"Hey, Rose! Can you help us? I'm so bad at Charms, I'm even struggling with first year stuff." Wow... Not even a comment about me staring at him. It took me a second to comprehend what he was saying.

"Uh- yeah. Yeah! Sure! I love Charms!" I smiled at the first year.

"I'm Rose Weasley. Head Girl."

"I know who you are." The girl smiled at me. Of course she would. Being the oldest of two of the golden trio is big news. The paparazzi follow me closely, but I never slip and give them something worth writing about. "I'm Anna Shira."

"It's nice to meet you, Anna. Now let's help you with this." I sat inbetween them. Scorpius put his arm along the back of the bench, resting on my shoulder. I was tempted to jerk away and snap at him. But I found I kinda liked it...


	4. Chapter 3

SNAKE'S GAME

CHAPTER THREE 3

"I just don't see how that's possible. I've worked with him for a month now. Eric just isn't like that. I can't imagine _ever_ using his power like that. And using dark magic on top of that? It just doesn't make sense."

"Well, something you think you know someone. Then it turns out he's abusing his head boy powers and using dark magic. I just think it's cool how it's _our dads_ that go pick him up. I hear it's a month in Azkaban and he's not allowed to return to school." Lily said as we walked down the halls together to the library.

"Wait, if he's not allowed to return, who's gonna be head boy for the rest of the school year?"

"Dunno." As if on que, Professor McGonagall approached us.

"Ms. Weasley, if you would care to come with me to my office?"

"Okay." I waved goodbye to Lily and followed her.

"Fawkes." She said and the gargoyle jumped aside. "Sit, please." She motioned to the chair. She sat down on her headmistress' chair.

"I'm sure you've heard by now, Eric Smith can no longer be present, here at the school. Which poses a problem to who will be head boy now." Then the door opened and I turned to see how as interrupted our meeting. Malfoy walked (more like strut) in.

"Mr. Malfoy. I'm glad you got my message."

"Yes, Professor. You wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes, now that the head boy position is now open, I feel you are the best candidate to take it."

"**WHAT!**" I jumped from my seat. Professor glared at me and I calmed down.

"Thank you, Professor." He took the badge McGonagall was offering him.

"I expect you both to make the best of the situation and handle with the **utmost** maturity. Scorpius, I want you moved into the head dormitories by the end of the day. You both will have the day off today to get situated."

"Yes, Professor."

"Oh! And I hope, as both of you are quidditch captains, that the responsibility isn't too large."

"Of course not, professor." I smiled at her.

"Good. I expect you to share the pitch for practice times. Good day."

"Good day." Scorpius and I answered at the same time.


	5. Chapter 4

SNAKE'S GAME

CHAPTER FOUR 4

"Now, Malfoy. Seeing how I was here first, I think I have the right to set rules down. First of all- no going into my room. Second of all, don't bother me. Third, don't distract me while I'm doing homework. Break these rules and you will not live to see the light of day." She said pleasantly- totally opposite from what she was saying. I just cannot figure this girl out. One second she's the epitone of sweetness and innocence, the next she's threatening to kill.

"Fine." I said, agreeing easily. I expected her to be fine with my answer and walk into her room. But she stood there, staring at me, tapping her foot. "What? I said fine."

"What's wrong with you lately?" She burst.

"Sorry?"

"You've been helping first years, not jinxing anyone, never fighting with me. And suddenly McGonagall decides you're good enough to be head boy. Why? What's going on?" So she's noticed! She's been acting like there's nothing out of the ordinary. I hope she likes the change. It's been hard. I miss fighting with her. I miss taking all of my pent up frustration out of innocent first years after our arguments. But I noticed that she hates me when I do those things. So I decided that it's time I acted on my crush.

Yes, I've had a crush on Rose Weasley since halfway through first year.

I couldn't help myself. I crushed my lips to hers. At first she stiffened, surprised. Then she tried fighting me off. She got tired of fighting after five seconds and fell into the kiss.

**Rose's pov:**

He suddenly crashed into me. I almost lost my balance. I didn't know how to react. He was kissing me? I really didn't want Scorpius Malfoy to be my first kiss... Right? WAIT! WHAT AM I DOING? I tried pushing me off of me, to no avail. I'm sick of fighting him. So I let him kiss me. I kissed him back.

His lips tasted sweet. But not sweet like honey. More like sugar- like candy. His lips tasted like candy. I like candy. He finally broke it off and I gasped for air.

"What was that?" I asked, still out of breath. I wasn't sure if I was angry, or if I wanted him to kiss me again. I think both...

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." He hung his head and walked into his new room. I stood there for a second, staring at his closed door, before walking into my room.

What was that?


	6. Chapter 5

SNAKE'S GAME

CHAPTER FIVE 5

We didn't see each other for the remainder of the morning. It was too awkward. We were both too embarrassed to leave our rooms. But for what? He kissed me and I kissed him back.

My stomach told me it was lunch. I opened my door at the same time he did.

"Hey," was all he could say.

"Hey..." There was a small awkward silence before I filled it. "We both need to organize quidditch try outs for our teams. I agree with McGonagall- we need to share the pitch. Let's work on that together. And we need to make a schedule for nightly rounds. Eric and I agreed that until the schedule was perfect- it would just the us heads doing them. I dunno if we still wanna do that or not..." I really wanna try and make this work. No more fighting. It's time to grow up and deal with our differences. He looked at me like I was crazy. Then he looked at me like he was trying to figure me out.

"Uh- yeah, we should. We should work on those this afternoon. For now- I'm hungry... Would you like to accompany me to lunch?" I smiled at him. He was going to try. He didn't say it yet and neither did I, but we were going to try and get along.

"I would love to." I smiled at him.

Arriving outside the doors of the Great Hall, the chatter drifted though the air. I smiled. I love that sound. The sound of children, like ourselves, enjoying a nice lunch with a school full of friends. The large door was cracked open enough for the two of us to sneak through. But our presence didn't go unnoticed. We were both well known students. And also well known for not getting along. The sight of us, arm in arm, quieted the room. Whispers irrupted , gossiping. They assumed we were a couple. Lily, who was closest to us, smiled at me.

"About time."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"About time you two were a couple!" She giggled.

"Oh- you think- we're- I'm- we're not!" I stuttered. She laughed again.

"Whatever you say. Scorpius, I hear you're new head boy."

"Yeah. Rose and I decided to try our best and get along. Just for the school year."

"Good for you two." She said with a twinkle in her eye that said she wanted to say something else. She walked away muttering something about "just getting along for now." We separated and went to our tables. Suddenly I was surrounded by girls.

"What was that?" Lily asked.

"You two are together?" One of my friends asked.

"That was two people trying to get along. And no, we're not together." I ate my sandwich quickly and rushed back to the head's commons. I saw Scorpius do the same. It was crazy. Everyone immediately thought we were a couple. Most of them just said _'bout time_.

We both arrived at the door at the same time.

"You can go first." He offered.

"No, you can go first." I said, trying to be nice.

"Ladies first." he smiled.

"Really, that hasn't stopped you before." I motioned towards the door.

"What's that s'pose to mean?"

"Nothing! I was just saying that the fact that I was a lady didn't stop you from saying and doing things that weren't necessarily nice before."

"No you were insinuating that I don't care whether or not you were a girl. I was simply trying to be nice. I know that I haven't done the nicest things in the past-"

I snorted. "_The nicest things?_ You switched my shampoo for a potion! My hair was purple for a week!" We argued like that, walking into the commons. I realized as we bickered easily, that there were double doors. We both could have walked in...


	7. Chapter 6

SNAKE'S GAME

CHAPTER SIX 6

We both sat down on the couch by the fireplace as the rain started. Scorpius lit the fire and we set quills, ink, and parchment on the coffee table in front of us. We started on the Quidditch tryouts and practices. We agreed on times fairly easily. Any small arguments were compromised easily. When we were done with that we worked on nightly rounds for us and prefects. We both made sure that we didn't do rounds the night before anything big, like Quidditch or NEWTS. And they can always be negotiated and traded. We bickered easily as we did this, on anything from our favorite Quidditch teams to who's dad is better at their jobs in the Ministry.

I found I liked being with him. The bickering that we have now isn't like the fighting we used to do before. It's lighthearted and fun. He has a sense of sarcasm that makes me laugh and his ice blue eyes twinkle like snow in the sun when he laughs. I'm trying hard not to kiss him again. I looked at the clock.

"Oh my gosh! How did it get to be this late?" I shot out of my seat. "We gotta go to bed. McGonagall only gave the day off. We have classes tomorrow." He got up.

"You're right. I'll see you tomorrow?" Another thing about him- because of who his family is, he tries to act formal but more as a mockery. Scorpius is actually very laid back.

"See you tomorrow." He took my hand and kissed it. Something so formal and old fashioned shouldn't have meant anything. But I thought it was sweet. I can't wait for tomorrow.

I changed into my PJ's and crawled into bed. I couldn't stop thinking about him. His slicked back platinum blond hair. His ice blue eyes that sparkle. His blinding white smile. His laid back personality. Why didn't I see him like this before?

_Because he was a jerk before._ I told myself. _But he's different now- better._ It's funny how one little change makes you see someone in a totally new light. I don't want to go to bed.

You know you have a good life when reality is better than your dreams. I hope I dream about him tonight.

"So what do you wanna be when you grow up? Ya know, with NEWTs on the way and everything." Scorpius and I walked down the stairs and corridors together to the Great Hall for breakfast. I barely had any sleep last night. But the sleep that I did get was solid and dreamless.

"I don't really know. I think maybe I healer. I might wanna specialize in wounds from curses and dark arts. I wanna help people. Maybe an on-the-field mediwitch for Aurors."

"That fits you. What with you mom a healer and your dad an Auror. I could see you doing that."

"What about you?"

"I don't really know. Dad wants me to go into the Ministry. But I wanna play Quidditch."

"That fits you, too. You're really good."

"Good enough to beat you at the game that's coming up?" He joked.

"Hmm... maybe not _that_ good." I joked. His shoulder shoved into mine playfully and I returned it. We laughed.

"Hey, Hogmeade weekends are starting next week. D'ya wanna catch a butterbeer with me?" I smiled. My brain screamed at me _YES! YES! YES!_ And my heart strings pulled. We were almost to the Great Hall.

"You mean as like a date?" I asked, just making sure we were clear.

"I mean only if you want it to be. We can just go as friends. Ya know? I didn't mean-" I cut him off.

"I'd love to." I went on my tippytoes to kiss him on the cheek. I skipped into the Great Hall.

_**YAY!**_


	8. Chapter 7

SNAKE'S GAME

CHAPTER SEVEN 7

The week went by fast. Scorpius started glancing at me during classes, but I tried to ignore it. So far our relationship only exists in gossip, but I have a feeling it'll exist in reality soon. The first Hogsmeade weekend is starting tomorrow.

During lunch on Friday, I sat by my cousin Lily.

"Hey Lils, can I have some advice?" Even though she's a year younger than me, she's so much better at fashion than I am.

"Yeah, anything."

"So... Scorpius asked me for some butterbeer this weekend and I was wondering what I should wear? I was thinking casual but still cute. Ya know?"

"Wait- he asked you out?" She looked confused. "I thought you guys were already going out?"

"No, we were just kinda hanging out. But I really like him, Lils. I need your help."

"Meet me in my dorms after last class, okay? Thankfully we're the same size- I think I have just the thing." She smiled. The day went slow with the excitement of playing barbie tonight.

I knocked on her door.

"C'mon in!" I heard Lily's voice on the other side. She already had shirts, shorts, dresses, and accessories laid out on her bed.

"No dresses." I said right away. She's lucky I'm asking for this in the first place. She shouldn't push it. "I don't do dresses unless I need to."

"Deal." She pushed the dresses up by her pillow to show they're out.

"And no skirt's, also." She did the same to the skirts.

"And it needs to be modest. No short shorts and low cut shirts" She did the same to only a few shorts and shirts.

"Okay, this is what we have left." In the end, I chose a T shirt with a sweater over it with the sleeves rolled up and shorts that go down to just above my knees and sneakers. Lily, at the end, threw a summer scarf over my head.

"There! Now take it off. I'll keep the outfit together. You'll come here tomorrow and get changed before you meet him."

"Thanks, Lils! I owe you one!"

"Whatever!" she called after me as I left. I just laughed.


	9. Chapter 8

SNAKE'S GAME

CHAPTER EIGHT 8

**A/N Hey! So I know I never did this in this story so I suppose I probably should: I OWN NOTHING! I GIVE ALL CHARACTERS, ETC. TO THE WONDERFUL J.K. ROWLING! I would also like to say that this chapter will be based off of a song. **_**Begin Again**_** by Taylor Swift.**

_The Date- Part 1:_

I woke up and hopped out of bed. Today is my first date since Steven. I took a shower, put on some old sweats and a T shirt, and went to Lily's room. Scorpius and I were going to go there separately with all the other students but meet up at the Three Broomsticks around eleven. It was nine now. But knowing Lily, I wouldn't be done getting ready until ten, which leaves me an hour to mentally prepare myself. I knocked on her door.

"Come in!" I walked in. "Hey, Rosie. You ready to get ready?" She winked at me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I changed into the outfit and slipped into the Sneakers. She grabbed the eternity scarf and it wrapped around my neck twice perfectly. She did my make up.

"Lils?" I decided to voice my fears. "What if he's like Steven? I mean, Steven was really really sweet in the beginning. But then he just became a cheating jerk. What if Scorp is like that?"

"I have a feeling he's not. I think he really likes you." I nodded. "Keep your head still."

She gave me a few bracelets and a necklace. "There! All done. With a half hour to spare." I gave her a hug.

"Thanks! I'll tell you all about it later!" I walked back to my room and looked in the mirror. My hair was in a side ponytail. I took a deep breath. I walked out of my room. The commons was silent. He was gone.

I walked down the path to Hogmeade. I walked into the Three Broomsticks. I expected him to be late, like Steven always was. I assumed that was normal for guys. But he was sitting at a table by himself. He stood up when he saw me, a smile on his face. I walked to him. He pulled the chair out for me and I smiled a thanks and sat down. He pushed the chair in easily. Wow. That's so sweet.

He wasn't late. He helped me into my chair. This date is off to a good start.

Conversation was easy, like it always was with him. He threw his head back laughing at something I said, reminding me of a little kid. I've never seen him so happy. I've never been so happy. He actually thinks I'm funny. If I said that joke to Steven my answer would've been "Humph". Wow. I've been spending the last few years thinking all love ever did was cheat and hurt and lie. But without even knowing it, on the very first date, Scorp proved me wrong.

Even though we were opposites, coming from different families, having different goals in life, even liking different Quidditch teams, I felt like we were perfect together. And it was only the first date.

We trade stories about our families, like what it's like on Holidays. My family is loud and rambunctious and annoying, but we always know what to get each other for Christmas, because we're so close.

Scorpius' family is small, quiet, and formal. They only trade one present per person because they really have all the material things they need. I always wanted a family like his. But now that I hear about it, I don't think so. He seemed intrigued by mine, though. It sounds like he wants to meet them. I don't think think so... We're all kind of overbearingly protective of each other. They would just chase him away.

Too soon, the mugs of butterbeer got low and we decided to just walk around Hogmeade on this nice summer day. So he paid for me and we walked out


	10. Chapter 9

SNAKE'S GAME

CHAPTER NINE 9

_The Date Part 2:_

The sun shined on the small village as we window shopped. We chatted and bickered easily. It's amazing how much has changed. I kept my hand closest to his out of my pocket, hoping he takes it. So far he hasn't.

I wanna run my fingers through his hair, like I noticed he does when he's nervous. I hope it's as silky as it looks.

"Rose. Rosie! Anyone home?" His voice brought me back down from my daydream. How long have I been staring at him?

"Sorry. I'm here. Just tired." I smiled.

"Right." He smiled back at me.

"What were you saying?"

"I was just talking about how I think it would be a good idea to have a few dances this year. Ya know, like a Yule ball. I know there isn't a Triwizard Cup going on this year, but I think it would be fun."

"I think it's a great idea! We should talk to McGonagall about that!"

"Yeah," He took my hand. I felt like I was suddenly safe, wrapped in a haven of warmth. Which was good, because hell frozen over was heading our way.

"Rosie! What are you doing with _him_? Did you really leave _me_ for a _Slytherin_?" He sounds drunk.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who left me. And Slytherin or not, he's a better man than you could ever dream of being." I held onto his hand tighter.

"Oh, really?" He got closer to us.

"Leave me alone, Steven."

"No! Why don't you come back with me and I can show you what a better man I am!"

"Leave me alone."

"I think she said to leave her alone." Scorpius stepped in.

"I think _**I**_ said-" He was cut off by Scorpius punching him in the jaw. The people around us gasped. Steven came back and punched him in the nose. Scorpius pulled his wand and Steven followed suit.

"No! Stop!" I stepped in before either hurt the other. I knew Steven was a good dueler, drunk or not.

"Steven! Ten points from Ravenclaw! Scorpius..." I sighed. I didn't want to, but I have to. "Five points from Slytherin." I tugged on Scorp's sleeve and brought him away.

"I never knew you could pack a punch." I joked. He never answered me. "I'm sorry about him. But you know we're gonna have to explain this to McGonagall. Scorp you're Head Boy now. You can't go around fighting anymore."

"You think I don't know that?!" He burst. "I didn't _want_ to be Head Boy, Rose. Okay? I did this for _you!_" He stormed towards the castle.

"For _me_?" I muttered to myself as I slowly followed suit. Well, there goes the perfect first date... And it started so well...


	11. Chapter 10

SNAKE'S GAME

CHAPTER TEN 10

I cried and cried onto Lily's shoulder while Albus sat watch outside my bedroom door. He promised he wouldn't let anybody in.

"It was so perfect! He ruined it!" I wasn't sure if I was talking about Steven or Scorpius- or both. But it was true. The date was absolutely perfect up until Steven started picking fights. Then Scorpius yelled at me!

"Rose?" I heard Albus' unsure voice from the other side of the door.

"Al! I told you! Don't to bother us!" Lily snapped at her older brother.

"But he want's to come in."

"Depends on who _he_ is." I said, not particularly wanting to see my ex at the moment.

"It's me." I heard his angelic voice. Lily got up to open the door. Scorp looked apologetic. "Can I come in?" All three looked at me. I thought about it for a second and nodded. Lily and Scorpius walked in. "Alone?" He asked Lily. She looked at me for permission and I nodded. She left, closing the door behind her. There was a moment of awkward silence as he sat on a chair by my desk. Finally, he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For letting Steven get to me. For starting a fight. For yelling at you. For ruining our date."

"It's okay. I forgive you." There was another moment of silence. "What you said before- about not wanting the Head Boy title?"

"Rose, I was angry. I wasn't thinking..."

"But it had to come from somewhere, didn't it." I urged him on. He sighed.

"Rose... I did take to position because of you. I've like you since fourth year. I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize the way to get you to like me was to be myself. I didn't want to be Head Boy. I didn't want the responsibility. But now that I have it- I'm glad I took it when I did." He looked at me, hopeful I would forgive him. I got out of bed and went to him. He stood up, too. I slapped him across the face.

"That's for being a jerk." then I kissed him. "And that's for being sweet." He kissed me again.

"Can I take you out for a second first date?" I laughed.

"Yes."


	12. Chapter 11

SNAKE'S GAME

CHAPTER ELEVEN 11

I ate breakfast with Lily and Albus on Monday morning. Half of my Saturday was spent crying. That left my Sunday to homework.

The post came in. I wasn't expecting anything. I had just wrote to my parents yesterday (making sure I include nothing out of the ordinary with Scorpius or Steven, just the usual complaints). So I wasn't expecting a response so soon. But nonetheless, a letter fell in front of me. I caught it before it landed in my eggs. But it wasn't my mom or dad's handwriting.

_Roses are red_

_Violets aren't you_

_I prefer roses over anything any day._

_For our second first date, meet me at the entrance to the kitchens at midnight on Friday._

_Love,_

_S_

I slowly looked over my shoulder to the Slytherin table. He was already looking at me, smirking.

"Hey guys, I'll catch ya later."

"K" I looked back at Scorpius and nodded towards the Great Hall doors. I got up and made my way towards them. He took the hint and did the same. I stepped on a staircase and it started moving. He hopped on before it got too far away.

"Are you crazy?" I asked him.

"What?"

"We're heads! We can't just be snooping around in the middle of the night! That's a bad example! And I have a perfect record I don't want to ruin!"

"Well, then. We better not get caught." He said cockily. I remembered, James probably gave Albus the Marauders Map and Invisibility Cloak when he graduated last year. I'll ask for it. "So you in?"

"Yeah, fine. Oh and can we keep this relationship low key? I don't want my dad finding out."

"Okay, my dad too."

"See you then." The staircase landed and he hopped off. I stayed on and it went back to the by the Gryffindor entrance. I grabbed my things for classes and left.


	13. Chapter 12

SNAKE'S GAME

CHAPTER TWELVE 12

The day went by so slow. I looked at the clock every so often, but the second seemed to be going as slow as minutes. I stared at the clock about the Professor as they lectured.

"Ms. Weasley? Ms. Weasley!"

"I'm sorry, Professor Rooney, what was the question?" I asked politely.

"Explain, in depth, the difference between a werewolf and an animagus, including each individual's definitions." he asked impatiently.

"A werewolf is a human who, upon the complete rising of the full moon, becomes a deadly near-wolf. An animagus, on the other hand, is so by choice and can change by choice. Werewolves have no choice in the matter and, upon transformation, cannot remember who they are and therefore only replies to the call of their own kind."

"Perfect! Ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Rooney said happily. I smiled and turned my head tot he side. Scorpius was sitting to my side, closer to the back of the room. I smiled at him smugly and he rolled his eyes. He continued on with his lecture, asking other people questions as he went. But I read ahead a chapter and already knew most of this. So I had the luxury of tuning out. The bell rang and I walked out of class.

"How do you do that?" A voice came from behind me. I turned around. Scorpius was catching up to me.

"How do I do what?"

"Be... Perfect! You get every answer right and you have every teacher wrapped around your little finger!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said playfully. He rolled his eyes exasperatedly and we walked back to our dorm to drop off our books before lunch.

"If you were any animagus, what animal would you be?" I asked randomly as we made our way down to lunch. He looked at me oddly.

"That's a random question." He commented.

"Well?" I asked when he didn't answer the question.

"Can I tell you the truth?" He asked unsurely.

"Of course!"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"I just registered as an animagus this summer."

"Really?! What animal are you?!"

"A coyote."

"That's awesome! I'd like to become an animagus. How do you?"

"Just ask. You really can ask any teacher or Ministry official. They'd help you get to the right place."

We made it to the lunch room and went to our separate tables.

Thankfully, the rest of the day went by fast and I went straight to the dorms.


	14. Chapter 13

SNAKE'S GAME

CHAPTER THIRTEEN 13

A knock came at the door.

"Come in!" Al and Lily walked through the door. "Hey guys, watcha doin'?" This really wasn't the best time, seeing how I was going to sneak out in about three hours.

"We're bored, Rosie! Let's do something tonight! Let's sneak out! We can hang out in the Room of Requirements or something." Al offered. Dang it...

"Guys, I'm head girl now, if you're planning to sneak out, you probably shouldn't tell me." I reminded them.

"Oh, c'mon, Rose! Have some fun! You've been doing nothing but school and quidditch since term started! Let go a little!" Lily said.

"Lils, I'd love to, really, but I can't. Scorpius and I need to finish the quidditch practice dates and the night monitor schedules."

Scorpius walked in.

"Oh, hey." He said awkwardly to my cousins.

"You know, we know each other and all that. But we've never been formally introduced." Lily said to Scorpius, right before he made his escape to his room. "I'm Lily Potter, Rose's cousin and best friend." They shook hands. I could tell Scorpius was feeling a little awkward.

"I'm Albus, Lily's sister and Rose's friend." Al offered Scorpius his hand. Scorpius took it. "And bodyguard." Al added threateningly. I could tell Al was just about crushing Scorp's hand.

"Al," I said in a warning voice. He let go and Scorpius massaged his hand. "Like I said, I'm busy tonight. I'm sorry, I wish I could join you. Maybe next time." I offered, making it obvious my wish for them to leave. They took the hint.

"Oh, right... Well maybe next time." Lily said, forcing Albus away. The door shut behind them.

"I'm sorry about them." I said.

"Your cousin's got a good grip." He said jokingly.

"Well, he is a beater." I offered.

"True," He shrugged. There was a moment of silence before I spoke again.

"So, I stole Al's invisibility cloak." I said. "And I already have the Marauder's Map. So we're good for tonight."

"Wait! You have an invisibility cloak?!"

"Yeah, it was my Uncle Harry's." I said as if it were obvious.

"And what a Marauder's Map?"

"I'll show you." I took out my wand and the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I pointed my wand at the parchment. He looked over my should as the map appeared.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map." Scorpius read outloud as the words appeared. I pointed to each name.

"That's Remus Lupin." I skipped Wormtail. "That's Sirius Black, and that's James Potter the first."

"You skipped Wormtail." He pointed out.

"I don't know who he is. I know my parents know and I know Uncle Harry knows, but no one will tell me."

"They know you have it?"

"Yeah, Uncle Harry gave it to my dad, who gave it to me this summer. Said it might help me with night rounds."

"Handy," He commented.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite possessions. That and my wand."

"I was always interested in wands for some reason. They just... make sense to me, ya know?" he said more to himself than me.

"No. Wands never made stood to me. I just don't understand how the wand chooses us."

"I don't know... it just always did to me... What kind of wood is your wand?" he asked. I took out my wand.

"Bloodwood. With a core of dragon heart string. Yours?"

"Black walnut with a core of unicorn hair." He took out his. "May I?" He looked at my wand. I hesitated. For some reason I was always protective of my wand. I have a really strong bond with my wand and I don't like people even holding it. "You can trust me." I handed it to him. He looked at from different angles and bent it slightly. I held my breath at that part. Then he did the craziest thing. He put it to its ear like the wand was whispering something.

"You two having an interesting conversation?" I joked. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Like I said, I really enjoy wandlore."

"Maybe that's what you should do." I said. He gave me a curious look. "You said before you don't know what you wanna do when you graduate. Maybe that's what you should do. Open up a Wand Shop."

"I should!" He sounded excited. "That's what I'm gonna do!" We sat down to talk.

"I wonder what you need to study here to get to wandlore later?" I wondered outloud.

"Hmm... Probably Transfiguration- but that's always come easy to me." I knew that, because we were both in Advanced Transfiguration. "And probably charms and spells and things like that." He finished.


	15. Chapter 14

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! So, as a treat for Valentine's Day, I'm going to do some extra romance!

SNAKE'S GAME

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

When I opened my eyes, my heart skipped a beat- HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN! And more importantly- how could no one have told me! How could I not put the pieces together! All the past years, either I was either single or with Steven- which didn't really help. Because of that- Valentine's Day was always something to be dreaded. Either being single or being forgotten just reminded me of the miseries in life- not having someone special to share the happy moments with and to make new happy moments with. How could I have not pieced it together before? Valentine's Day is tomorrow and he wants to meet me at midnight! He's going to make a move on me!

I hopped out of bed, interrupting Ginger (my cat)'s sleep at the foot of my bed, and forced my dresser drawer open. I ripped clothes out, finding what I specifically had in mind. I wanted it to look like something I would usually wear out of uniform but make it still look at least slightly Valentine's-y. I threw on the loose fitting shirt. It was light pink and white wide stripes. I put on some skinny jeans and some casual heels. Then I turned the light on and sat at my desk. I opened up the Marauder's Map and watched Scorpius' dot on the next room over. It was still for a while- assuming he's still sleeping.

Finally, the dot moved. First it slowly moved from its spot it was stuck at. Then he started moving around his room. I assume that's him getting ready. Finally, he walked to the door. Just as he was about to walk through the opening, the dot paused in the doorway. I hadn't heard a door open. He slowed walked backwards from the door. Scorpius then started pacing. First, he paced slowly, turning around when the room came to an end. The dot slowly picked up the pace, walked swiftly from one end of the room to another. I could imagine him running his fingers through his silky platinum hair. Was he nervous? What could he possibly be nervous about? I mean, he's so confident, ALL THE TIME. It never occurred to me that he could have a perfectly normal, human reaction, just as being nervous. I mean, I was the one who am on and off with a jerk. I'm the one who has parents who would kill me if they ever found out I was secretly hanging out with a Slytherin- let alone a MALFOY. What did he have to be nervous about? The pacing stopped and the dot stayed in place for a short time. Then the dot moved to the door. I heard a door open and close softly. I quickly folded up the map and grabbed the Invisibility Cloak from the back of my chair and walked out of the room quickly.

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I held up the cloak and map.

"I brought the cloak and map."

"Pfft! We don't need those! Not when we have me!"

"I don't wanna get in trouble, Scorpius. Unlike some people, I have a perfect record."

"And it'll stay perfect! I've snuck around at night without getting in trouble without the map hundreds of time, Rose. It'll be fine."

"Just as a safeguard?" I compromised.

"Fine."

"And the cloak for sure." I said.

"Ugh! You're no fun! Take a little risk!" He said, smiling at me. I just looked at him. "Fine! The cloak, too!" He gave in. I just smiled in triumph. He rolled his eyes and walked across the commons to me. "Let's go, then." He faked mad, which just made me smile. I threw the cloak over the both of us.

"Can I tell you the truth?" I asked as we left the Head's dorms. I started to take back out the Marauder's Map.

"'Course." He whispered back, probably expecting some serious confession.

"I don't know where the Kitchens are." I said as seriously as I could. He could only look at me, like he was trying to figure me out. Then he simply burst out laughing. "Shh!" I checked the map quickly to make sure no teachers were around to hear that. There weren't.

He brought me down to some side, unused corridor on the ground floor. I thought we were going to keep walking, so when he stopped, I didn't stop in time and the cloak fell off me. I quickly looked around then look at the map. No one was around. Thank god…

"It's okay, no one's around." I whispered into the darkness. He threw the cloak off. "Where are we?"

"The entrance to the kitchen." He turned to face a portrait. It was really simple- something anyone could've drawn in art class- just a bowl of fruit. Scorpius reached and tickled the pear… Wait a second…

Did he just tickle a picture.

"Are you out of your mind?" I demanded. Then I listened… to the pear giggling…. Am I out of my mind? "What-?" I started to ask. But then the giant portrait turned into a doorway and we walked through together.

"Master Malfoy! Master Malfoy!" A few houselves instantly surrounded us while other worked… We were in the Hogwarts kitchen.

"Hello! Did you get my message?"

"Yes! We prepared a snack for you and your lady friend!" Then the house elf turned to me. "Master Weasley! I'm Tindel, the house elf!"

"Hello, Tindel. It's nice to meet you." My mother always taught me to be kind to house elves.

Tindel led us to a kitchen table, where a mini meal of junk food and ice cream was piled. We sat down and I picked up a sugar quill.

"So, I know we kinda talked about this more, but I was kinda thinking we should have a yule ball of sorts."

"I would love to!" That would be so much fun…

"Cool," he smiled. "So, I gotta ask- what did I ever do to your cat to make it hate me so much?"

"Ginger? Really? Ginger loves everyone!"

"It dug its claws into my leg in fifth year." He reminded me. I couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny! I still have the scars!"

"Ginger is very…. Protective of me… she thinks she's a tiger or a lion rather than a small cat." He just laughed and there was a silence as we ate our sweets. I noticed there was an abundance of sugar quills, chocolate wands, and Bertie Botts. "How did you know these were my favorites?"

"Your cousins- they told me."

"Wait- my cousins?"

"Yeah- I think they're warming up to me already."

"We're talking about Albus and Lily, right?"

"The very ones."

"Wow…." I thought they would hurt him just for talking to me…

"So are you ready for NEWTS?" He asked after a bit.

"yeah- I'm excited. What classes are you taking?"

"Anything that has to do with a wand. I talk to McGonagall, by the way. I changed all of my classes, just in time, too. Now it's charms, transfiguration, D.A.D.A., Alchemy, and Potions."

"Wow, your schedule sounds packed. No wonder you haven't had time to pick on first years." I joked. His face suddenly became somber.

"Rose, you know I've changed. I was immature. I'm different now." I reached across the table to put my hand on top of his.

"I know."

We continued on eating and talking… I love how he makes me laugh, how he funny he is, how he laughs his deep, throaty laugh, how he runs his fingers through his silky platinum hair as if he wants it to be as messy as it is, how his ice blue eyes sparkle…

"Oh! Before I forget!" He exclaimed, interrupting my thoughts. He bent over to grab something from under the table. He brought up a bouquet of purple flowers and handed then to me.

"How did you know lilacs were my favorite flower?!" he just smiled at me.

"Happy Valentine's Day."


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the false alarm of a chapter! But this might be really important so PLEASE CONTINUE READING! This is for everyone who is following me as an author or one of my stories (I'm putting this on all my stories on ).**

**When I first started writing, at the age of ten, I could never imagine how far I could have gotten. And I'm not quite published **_**yet**_**. But I do have some pretty amazing followers and supporters. And I couldn't ask for any better group of people to be reading my writings. I'm almost in tears writing this. I love ya'll so much.**

**No- I promise you this isn't a 'I'm sorry, I'm quitting writing' A/N. This is much **_**much**_** better.**

**I have gotten so many followers and fans on , that I decided I needed a facebook page for all of my followers to go on! It's the same as my penname- C.A.M.3. I'll be putting things like: drawings and sketches of the characters, pictures of the dresses and outfits the characters might wear if it's something special, among other things like polls, updates on where I am in the latest chapter, and other things like that.**

**This is for all of my fanfictions- Minnie Parish, Shine, The One, and The Snake's Game.**

**I really hope you ALL go check it out! I love to hear from the followers of all my stories, to matter what fandom you're from (Harry Potter, Mortal Instruments, or The Selection). If you have any books that you think I might like based off the books I write fanfics on, or story ideas for any of these fandoms that you want me to write (although, I'm busy enough with all these) or any ideas on what you want to happen later in the story, feel free to write it on there! (or in a review- that works too :) )**

**Thank you so much for taking your time and reading this instead of just exiting it out when you found out it was just an A/N. You all mean a lot to me! Thank you so much!**

**Love, your fellow writer,**

**C.A.M.3**


End file.
